1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press-to-dryer apparatus for pressing and drying a web of paper.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a press-to-dryer apparatus which includes a single-tier drying section.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In the papermaking art, a formed web of paper is transferred to a press section for pressing a large portion of water from the formed web. Subsequently, the pressed web is transferred to a drying section which includes 20 or more steam heated drying cylinders for drying the pressed web.
However, in view of the demand for ever higher machine speeds, there has existed a need for extra dryer cylinders for completing the drying process.
The present invention provides a particularly compact means for completing the pressing and drying of a formed web by including a press roll which cooperates with an unfelted drying cylinder, and by the provision of extremely large diameter drying cylinders.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present to overcome the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art arrangements and to provide a considerable contribution to the art of papermaking.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings.